Another Amazon Backfire
by WPGanimefan
Summary: Like all their other plans to get Ranma Shampoo & Cologne's latest plan backfires however this time big changes happen


A/N: I'd like to thank Jason Kay from which the idea for this story comes from

Morning came and a young woman wakened to the sound of her crying daugther. Getting up, she went to her daugther's room and picked her up in order to feed her. As she did, she thought back to a few days before and the encounter with her ex.

(Flashback: a few days earlier)

BANG BANG BANG

"Coming" a female voice called out moments before opening the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to see my daugther."

"No!"

"I'm her father. I have every right to see her."

"Actually, you don't. You lost your rights when you told me to get out of your life. Now I'm telling you to stay out of our lives unless you want to go back to jail for violating another restraining order."

"This isn't over. You can't keep her from me."

"The hell I can't!" the woman yelled back as she slammed the door.

SLAM!

(End Flashback)

She had just finished feeding and changing her daugther when there was a knock on her door. She went and answered it.

"Morning Father."

"Morning & Happy Birthday." His smile turned into a frown."Are you okay?"

"Yes, no, (sigh) - I don't know."

"Do you want to explain that?"

"It's just that I can't believe how much things have changed in the last two years, especially me. I never thought I would have a child, let alone be an unwed mother by the time I was nineteen."

"No one ever thinks that they will be a Mother or a Father by the time they are nineteen years old."

"I know that, but still a part of me wishes I could have stopped this from ever happening. While yet another part of me, a larger part, wouldn't want to change anything.(sigh) I just wish it had happened on my terms and not because that purple-haired amazon bimbo couldn't take no for an answer. If she did, maybe things would have turned out better then they did."

"You don't know that."

"That's true, but I can't help wondering what if." She gave a sad smile, then handed her daughter to him. "Anyways, thanks for taking her for the day."

"No problem. I'll see you at the restaurant at six." When she nodded he added "Enjoy your day!"

"Thanks dad." She kissed her daughter and said, "be good for Grandpa and Grandma." as she then closed the door behind them.

After they had left she did what little cleaning there was to do, as she kept her apartment as clean as her former big sister Kasumi kept the Tendo house that she once called home. After she was done, she went to the roof of the apartment building and did some katas after she was done she got undressed and got into a hot bath where she thought about the last year of her life.

(FLASHBACK)

It had now been a couple of weeks since the battle with Saffron and the failed Wedding. In that time Ranma had seen Shampoo only once, and that was two  
days ago when she offered him a free meal as an apology which he turned down telling her he would accept the apology, but he wouldn't eat any food from  
her or the Nekohatten anymore because he was sick of being drugged. Shampoo left for the Nekohatten after that .

Ranma was now walking though the park enjoying the peace and quiet (which in Nermia was rare), that is until a stray thought flowed through his mind. 'Oh man, I hope this isn't the calm before the storm.' It was then that he saw Shampoo coming towards him fast on her bike. She braked hard causing her drink to shoot out from her basket towards Ranma landing on his head and causing the now female to let out a groan as she picked up and handed the cup back to Shampoo who apologized before heading off.

As Ranma continued back home to the Tendo's, someone whistled at her. With the exception of rolling her eyes she didn't aknowledge it, she then took to roof hopping wanting to get a nice hot bath before anyone else got home. She entered the house, went to her room and got a change of clothes before going to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After a quick rinse she got into the furo but she ddn't change back and she started thinking 'No Happosai, could be a wish but dob...oh $#!+' it hit her and she let out a sigh 'Damn Amazons.' She got out of the furo and quickly got dried and dressed, before leaving the Tendo's. As she roof hopped towards the Nekohatten, she thought darkly to herself - 'Figures another f%#$ing amazon scheme to get me to marry that Purple-haired bimbo.' She let out a sigh before entering the restaurant.

"Ah son-in-law, what can I do for you?"

"You can give me the antidote to your latest potion that Shampoo splashed me with."

"I'm sorry Son-in-law, but there is no antidote for that potion."

"What!"

"There is a cure though" Cologne said with an evil smile.

Ranma's eyebrow arched upward (kind of like The Rock) inviting Cologne to continue. "You have to have sex with a man in the next twelve hours or you will die. Fortunately Shampoo is willing to use the instant Nannichuan" Ranma leveled a glare at her "it's your only hope to live." As the words ran through Ranma's head, a pure black battle aura came out of her, destroying the Nekohatten's floor under her feet. She pulled it back in and spoke with a voice of venom

"You still don't get it do you, Old Ghoul? If or when I get married it's my choice not my parents, not Mr. Tendo's and sure as hell not yours. I will not get married because of some agreement that was made before I was born. I will not get married because I was sold off for a meal or a bar tab and I will never ever eeeever get married because of a dumb law. If or when I get married it will be because I love that person and they love me and hopefully that's in both forms."

"You say that now Son-In-Law, but you'll change your mind before times up"

Ranma turned and started to leave but stopped at the door, and without looking back spoke. "Cologne, tell Shampoo you can finally go home because she has completed the kiss." Cologne's face broke into a huge smile. She had finally won. Then her face turned to a look of horror as Ranma said "Yes, soon the kiss of death will be completed. Shampoo has killed me as there is no chance in hell that I'll ever have sex with a man that is either natural born or Jusenkyo made." And with that she left.

After leaving the Nekohatten, Ranma went to her spot under the bridge and let her anger that she had been holding back drain out of her. She collapsed as she realized that after everything, after the Nekoken, after all the training/torture, after all the fights, she was going to go out with a whimper instead of a bang and she wouldn't even be allowed to die in her birth form, with that last thought. Depression started to fill her, but she decided to head home as she did she started arguing with herself

'What happened to Ranma Saotome doesn't lose?'

'I don't, but this time, "I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't!"

'You mean bec...but she already proclaimed you a man among men?'

'Yeah and what happens when she finds out her manly son had sex with a man.'

'Ok, you got a point but she might be okay with it, if a certain tomboy was the man.'

As Ranma entered the Tendo's house she was greeted with a "Hey Ranma" from Akane but Ranma didn't seem to hear her as she was still talking to herself. Akane put her hand on the redhead's shoulder causing her to spin around to face her. Akane was shocked by the look on Ranma's face and said jokingly. "You look like you've been told that this is your last day on Earth." Ranma cracked a sad smile and told her what had happened and what Cologne told her.

"Yeah right your just a pervert who wants to do perverted things." Akane swung her mallet as she yelled "RANMA NO HENTAI"!

Ranma went sailing high into the air. After a couple minutes she landed head first on a roof . Unfortunately, when she landed she was knocked out. When she woke she saw the setting sun and cursed, upset that because of Akane she lost a good portion of her final day. While back at the Tendo's, dinner had come and gone but with no sign of Ranma,. Akane went to look for her. After checking several of Ranma's favorite spots including the Nekohatten, Doctor Tofu's clinic (which was for sale) and Uuchan's Okonamiyaki (which had a "Sign closed for vacation"), she decided to head back home. As she neared the gate, she saw a figure on the roof.' Why didn't I think to look there first?' she thought to herself as she headed up to the roof.

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"Nothing, I am just enjoying my last sunset. I have always enjoyed them not just because they are beautiful and peaceful."

"I can't believe you are still trying to get me to do that, you pervert."

"Akane, I'm serious if I'm gonna do that with anyone in either form, I'd want it to be with you. Your the only one I'd ever want to be with."

Akane turned to look at the redhead. "What about Ukyo and Shampoo?" Ranma shook her head." Yeah right you lying pervert." She pulled out her mallet and "Ranma No Hentai" knocking her out again. When Ranma awakes her depression is now equal to Ryoga's as few the exception of a couple hours. The remainder of her final day is gone. She stayed lying on the roof looking at the stars.

'It's pretty damn sad that the stars are the only things that have never abandoned me or betrayed me.'

"Airen, Shampoo here to save you." Ranma looked towards the male voice and saw a dark purple haired male form of her so-called Amazon wife.

"I'm actually glad your here Shampoo."

"Really, Airen?"

"Yes, cause now I can kill you before I die."

"Aiyah Ranma never hit girls."

"That's a load of bull and you know it. Besides, you look like a guy to me." she pulled her leg back, "Shattered Dreams" and she delivered a hard kick to Shampoo's newly formed males privates. As he droped to the roof, Ranma delivered several kicks to the body then a hard kick to the head but because of the Baku Tenkensai training he had gone through it didn't do anything as evident by him sitting up

"Why?"

"Why? You have the nerve to ask "Why?" I'll tell you. It's because I DON'T love you. It's because you and the Old Ghoul don't listen. It's because you treated me like property instead of a person. I could have been an allie to your tribe, or because of my curse, I could have become your sister. But no, you two have tried to destroy my life several times, and now you have killed me."

With that Ranma punted Shampoo into the air then yelled "SHI SHI HOKODAN" which blasted him into the canel by Doctor Tofu's former clinic. Ranma then then laid down on the roof thinking. 'I don't know who I should hate more right now. The Old Ghoul and Shampoo for doing this to me, or Akane for costing me my last day.' She closed her eyes.

A short while after dinner the Tendo sisters got together in the living room had stayed up watching a movie, as it neared midnight and the movie ended, Akane decided to go check on Ranma as she hadn't been seen her since she left her on the roof. Akane had walked outside towards the koi pond turned and then jumped upto onto the roof and saw that Ranma was still where she had left her, she called out to her but got no answer back, so thinking that she had fallen asleep she walked over to wake her up but Ranma doesn't responed, Akane went to her knees and checked for her pulse which she realized was slow and weak

"KASUMI"!

Akane shouted as she picked Ranma up and jumps off the roof landing by the koi pond twisting her body so she lands facing the house and runs in placing Ranma on the couch where Kasumi looks her over then turns to Akane with tear filled eyes

"She's dieing, at best guess I'd say she has maybe least then an hour left at most"

"No, there's got be something we can do"

*SPLASH*

"What did you do that for"?

Akane shouted as she turned glaring at Nabiki only to clutch at her throat with a look of fear as realized her voice sounded different she then patted her chest to find it was now flat and bit muscular she then looks back at her sisters

"I over heard you two on the roof after dinner, this proves he wasn't lying"

"But I can't"

"Are you going let her die or will you save her life"?

The now male Akane looks at his sisters then at Ranma 'She did say I was the one she wanted to do this with' he picked up Ranma and ran to his room, after putting her on his bed he stripped her then stripped himself. When morning came Ranma awoke 'I'm alive' before she could think of anything else she noticed the man the was cradling her before she could react she noticed that the man was a certain tomboy, she got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up but when she stepped into the furo she didn't change back she rolled her eyes got out and went to the Nekohatten

"Ranma your still alive, how did you do it"?

"Akane used your plan, but this morning I find out that you lied Old Ghoul, I'm still locked"

"I didn't lie"

"You said I had to have sex with a man and thanks to Akane I did but" Cologne cut her off

"I just didn't tell you about the side effect"

"What side effect"?

"That potion is also a fertility drug, you are now pregnant and so by Amazon law you and your Famiy are now off limits, we'll go home and face our punishment"

As what Cologne said echos through her head Ranma hears Shampoo crying, Ranma turns to her and faster then even Cologne could see she appears in front of Shampoo and hit a certain pressure point on her chest while burning a second pressure point on her back before leaving the Nekohatten. As Ranma returns to the Tendo's she heads to the dojo where she sense's Akane is and as she enters Akane sees her and grabs her in a amazon glomp

"Ranma, I'm glad your alive" she let go of her "but why are you still a girl"?

"I can't change back, Akane."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CHANGE BACK"?

Ranma winced at Akane's explosion and tried to explain "I can't change back beca..." Akane interrupted

"You mean I did those perverted things for nothing, I should have let you die"

Akane swung her mallet driving Ranma into the floor but didn't stop there and kept hitting her until she started bleeding, Nabiki who had heard the malleting wondered what had ticked her sister off that is until she saw the blood splatter on her sister's gi as she walked back towards the house, Nabiki ran to the dojo where she screamed before running back into the house and right into Kasumi who was running out of the house with the parents

"Nabiki what's wrong"?

"Oneechan, Akane's gone to far this time I got to call an ambulance"

Kasumi's eyes widened she then grabbed the first aid kit and ran to the dojo only to find Ranma not breathing and started CPR, once she was breathing again went started to check Ranma and was glad to find that the bleeding had stopped The ambulance came and rushed Ranma to the hospital, when Ranma finally wakes up only to find that she's in the hospital and the on duty nurse tells her that a month has gone by since she was brought in, then tells her that she's pregnant and no one has come by to visit her but they did drop off her backpack and a letter that she hands Ranma who reads

{What a worthless boy you are, going and getting yourself locked like that. Don't bother coming back until you have unlocked yourself.}

{Don't bother coming back you lying pervert, if you do come back I'll mallet you straight to Hell}

To say Ranma was pissed was an understatement so after leaving the hospital she went and camped out on one of the Tendo's neighbor's roofs, where she extended her senses to find that the "Dynamic Dimwits" were gone and that the Tendo sister were the only ones home so Ranma decided that in the morning she'd make her move, When morning came she woke up and watched and saw Akane return from her morning run once she went inside Ranma got up and packed her sleeping bag she the saw Nabiki leave knowing Akane would follow in a few minutes she slipped into the Umisenken then Akane left leaving only Kasumi who Ranma knew that she would be leaving shortly as it was her shopping day

Ranma didn't have long to wait before Kasumi left once she was out of sight Ranma jumped to the house and entered through her former bedroom window  
first she grabbed her hidden stash of money then raided her now former Pop's backpack taking his scrolls and money then she left the room and went to Nabiki's where she used the Katchu Tenshin Armaguniken to hack into her computer where she deleted all the info Nabiki had about her, her debt and the all pictures Nabiki had of both of her forms. She then ransacked the room but at the same time leaving nothing out of place except taking the money from Nabiki's hidden stashes adding it to the money she had and the money she had taken from the Panda then she left the same way she came in stopping to take one last look at the place that had been her home then she left Nermia

Nearly a full month had gone by with no sign of Ranma then Nabiki got a phone call from one of her lackeys who said only six words "Nabiki, it's Kaede I've spotted Ranma" during supper that night a man came and served everyone with a restraining order although no one with the exception of Kasumi listened as before they were served with them Nabiki announced she had found Ranma

A few days after Nabiki got the phone call, Akane entered the Maid Cafe and walked upto the red haired maid (waitress) "Ranma"? she asked the red haired girl turned around to see one of the few people she never wanted to see again "What do you want Tendo"? she asked going into the Soul of Ice as the temperature dropped, Akane said "I have been sent to bring you home" Ranma wen upto one of her co-workers and asked "Yuna, can you cover my tables for a couple minutes?" Yuna nodded and Ranma went out

"You mean back to the dojo" Akane nodded "Well to bad you and Saotome made it quite clear I am not welcome there especially as I am still locked"

"You haven't unlocked the curse yet"

"Nope because this time it's a natural lock that won't wear off for at least six more months and that's only if Prince Herb doesn't send the locking water that I asked for"

"Why would it take si..x" Akane trailed off as she noticed that Ranma was a bit bigger then what she had said hit her "Your pregnant" Ranma dropped the Soul of Ice as she rubbed her stomach "Yeah I am"

"I always knew it you are a pervert, you went and got yourself locked then you had sex with a man"

"No, I didn't have sex with a man. I was raped by a certain uncute instant Jusenkyo using Tomboy" Akane was shocked for a moment then realized what she said

"Raped?, I saved your life by doing that with you. You ungrateful pervert"

"Maybe so but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill me when I started to tell you about the side-effect"

"What side-effect"?

"You already figured it out, but if you need it to be clearer then let me put it very plainly. Congratulations Tendo, your a father "

Akane froze in shock at the news as Ranma spotted and waved over a cop "Officer if you please she's inviolation of her restraining order" the officer cuffed and place Akane it the car then as the officer drove off, Ranma went back inside and returned back to work. Everyone noticed that her cheeriness seemed put on compared to usual, so much so that Yuna took her aside

"You alright, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking

"Alright, but if you need to talk -"

"I'll let you know."

The last few hours of the shift passed without any problems. Ranma cashed out, got changed, and left. She entered the nearby park where she pummeled a tree in frustration at the fact she had been found, and that had been bothering her. After setting up her tent and crawling into her sleeping bag she decided that she'd have to move and get an apartment. The next day, during her shift, what she had suspected would happen, did when Kuno entered Maid Cafe and yelled across the restaurant "Pig-tail girl." Ranma groaned and walked up to him "Kuno," she begun when all of a sudden an idea came to her.

"Kuno, I get off at four. Meet me out front of here then."

He nodded and left. When four o'clock came, Ranma went to meet Kuno. She thought to herself, 'I know that "The truth shall set me free", but as this is Kuno half of the truth should work.' As she passed Kuno, she motioned for him to walk with her.

"Kuno, it's time you knew the truth about me and Ranma."

"What does thou mean?"

"I mean that I have lied to you, and now what I am about to say is the truth." She made a silent plea that this would work. "I am Ranma, I am not a sorcerer, but I am under the influence of magic." Kuno opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, allowing her to continue. "Two weeks before coming to Nermia, my father told me that I was to wed a girl that I didn't know. I refused as I didn't want to be engaged to someone I didn't know. My father was furious at my refusal so he cursed me to be a girl; however something went wrong, I could change with hot and cold water."

"What do you mean about the water?"

"With cold water I become this." she gestured to her body "With Hot water I return to my normal form. After he did this he stole food from some Amazons. They followed us to Nermia and they opened the Nekohatten. The elder amazon has been trying to get me to marry her great-grandaugther as repayment for the food he ate. Their latest plan was to lock me in this form with the only cure being to sleep with a man which I refused and because I had become friends with her your "Fierce Tigress" gave herself a temporary version of the "Drowned Man" curse in order to save my life."

"What? Thy "Fierce Tigress" is cursed?"

"Not anymore. As I said, hers was a temporary version. However, I didn't come unlocked as it seems that there is a side effect which will fade in nine months. It is because of that. I was kicked out and forced to live on my own."

"Then thou are truely Ranma?" She nodded. "Then I, Tatewaki Kuno, am truely sorry for my actions towards you. I shall inform my sister of your condition."

With that Kuno left suprising Ranma that he actually believed her, nearby a figure had watched the exchange and left shortly after Ranma and Kuno did. Two days later Ranma had a day off and went to Osaka to look for an apartment and a job. After a few hours she had an apartment and started to look for work. After awhile she decided to get something to eat, going into the nearest restaurant. "Welcome to Kuonji's Okonamiyaki, please have a seat. I'll be with you in moment" While she waited to be helped she noticed a familiar menu item 'Ranchan Special'. Then she saw a man she hadn't expected to see again. He was wearing the same outfit as Ukyo.

"Hello Mr. Kuonji."

"Do I know you, miss?"

"It's me, Ranma Saotome."

"What, but your a girl!" Ranma cut him off.

"Have you heard of Jusenkyo?" His face paled.

"Every martial artist worth there salt knows of Jusenkyo. Why?" Ranma sighed.

"Because, thanks to Pop not knowing Chinese, I got cursed to be a girl."

Mr. Kuonji offered some hot water but she turned it down. Seeing the look of confusion on his face she told him about the last couple months. When she got to the part about getting out of the hospital the phone rang. He turned and said

"Ranma I have to get to the hospital."

"Mr. Kuonji, if you want, I can run the restaurant for you."

"I don't know."

"I ran Uuchan's a few times for her when she was sick."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can"

A few days later, Ukyo got a phone call from her father telling her she had two new sisters when she arrived at her parent's house. Her father told her she could go up and see her new sisters. She climbed the stairs and entered the nursery but saw only one baby in the crib and figured her mother had the other and so she bent over the railing

"Hiya little one, I'm your big (sigh) brother Ukyo."

"Hiya Imouto."

Ukyo turned around to the voice and not taking the chance that she was about to yell Ranma ran forward and cupped a hand over her mouth. "You don't want to wake her, right?" Ukyo nodded and Ranma let go of her mouth. "Let's go into the other room. Okay?" Ranma told her everything that happened. The amazon potion, Akane using the Instant Nannichuan, being hospitalized, the nurses getting a few restraining orders in her name, being kicked out of the Tendos, getting a job, and being adopted into the Kuonji clan.

For the next few months Ranma got into a routine of waking up, training/learning the Kuonji family art, breakfast, going to school, do homework, train, work in the restaurant, then dinner and bed. During this time, her grades were better then they were at Furiken. She met a couple friends at school. Her new mother taught her about being a girl and about being a mother. Then one day, while Ranma was walking by a park/playground, she heard

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE."

She turned in his direction and saw Ryoga running towards her throwing his bandanas towards her but she countered with her throwing spatulas, by this time Ryoga was close enough that as he tossed his bag aside he pulled out his umbrella and swung it at Ranma but she blocked it with her new Battle spatula, they exchanged a couple of hits before they disarmed each other which put Ranma on the defensive as she was dodging all of Ryoga's kicks and punches only hitting back a couple of times, this frustrated Ryoga started powering up his ki. Ranma saw the sickly green aura and yelled.

"Ryoga don't there's kids! You'll hurt or kill them."

"Shut up, I'm not falling for your tricks. SHI"

"RYOGA NO."

"SHI HOKODAN."

The sickly green beam shot towards Ranma who standing in front of the kids brought up her ki to shield her body as she over bent sligtly to cover her stomach to shield her baby just before being hit by the blast shooting her backwards into a bunch of cushined her body as she landed on top of and as they wormed their way out from under her.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE."

A woman shouted as she begun to attend to Ranma who still hadn't moved, as Ryoga heard her shout he finally noticed the children he put at risk, the condition of Ranma who was protecting them, seeing this he ran and for the first time in his life was glad he was able to get lost. Ranma was rushed to the hosptial and made a full recovery and fortunatly her baby survived.

The last couple months were uneventful that is aside from graduating from high school and getting a job offer to train the local police after she has gaven birth, but while she was out with Ukyo, Mizuki, Aoi and Saori it happened her water broke and they got her into a car and rushed her to the hospital where, after a few hours, the sound of crying broke out in the room followed by

"Congratulations Miss Kuonji, It's a girl."

Ranma collapsed from exhaustion with a smile on her face. A short while later she woke up in a hospital room and was given a meal. After she finished, a nurse came into the room wheeling a bassinet and with a smile she says "Look who's here for her breakfast!" The nurse helped opened Ranma's gown uncovering her milk filled breast then turned back to the bassinet to pick up the little bundle, fear and apprehension played across Ranma's face as she figured out what she was about to do. Then as the nurse placed the newborn into her mother's arms and started to drink from her, her face took on a look of happiness

"Hey Dad, Mom say hi to your granddaughter Takara"

(End Flashback)

As Ranma was finishing getting dressed she heard a knock at the door to which she shouted "Just a moment." A minute later, she opened the door to find her friends standing on the other side. "Happy Birthday Ranma" the five girls chorused before Ranma stepped back to let them in. As they came in, Saori asked

"Hey why aren't you ready?"

"I lost track of time."

"What were you doing that made you lose time?"

" I got thinking about this last year, how it all came about, and I realized that I am happier now then I have ever been and it's because I have a new family.I'm about to go tp college, I have a good job, I have some great friends, and to top it off, I have a beautiful daughter."

"I understand, but we don't want to be late so hurry up and finish getting ready."

It has been two years since Takara was born, and in that time Ranma managed to get back into shape after giving birth. She became the head cook/server of Kuonji's during the week then she taught at the Police Academy on the weekend and had started college majoring in medicine minoring in business. Ranma was preparing for Takara's second birthday, which was a week away, when a there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, for the second time in two years, she was surprised at who was on the other side but quickly hide her surprise.

"Hello, Mrs. Saotome. What can I do for you?"

"Don't you pull that, Ranma. You know why I am here."

"No, but I can guess and you know it will never happen."

"Enough of this, your not being very manly. I am giving you two choices and you will pick one. The first choice is you stop this, return to the dojo, and let Akane have her daughter. The second choice is you will commit sepukku and I'll take her to her father. Now choose one or two."

"Let's see. Since I'll never let you, Genma or Akane near MY daughter ever, I 'll take opion three which is I give you a minute to allow you to leave under your own power and if you don't then I make you leave."

Nodoka pulled out the sepukku contract then unsheathed her sword and tried to take Ranma's head with her sword, but as she swung Ranma ducked under it kicking her in the back of the leg, bringing her to her knees. She then grabbed the sword which she shattered in front of her before hitting her in the face knocking her out. Then she called the police who arrested her for conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder.

A few months after Takara's fourth birthday, Ranma finally had a day off. She didn't have to work or have classes so she and her daughter were enjoying the day in the park when "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!" Ranma's face paled. She turned to her daughter "Run and don't stop until you find a police officer or until mommy comes...now go." Takara ran. Ranma pulled out her battle spatula and took a stance. When he saw Ranma ready for battle he decided to pull a page from Genma's playbook.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Enough, I'll accept your apology on two conditions."

"What is it?"

"You never try to kill me again, and you issue a challenge a week before we fight."

"Agreed."

Shortly after Takara's seventh birthday, while coming out of a movie theater with her daughter, Ranma bumped into an old friend.

"Sorry abo...Doc."

"Ranma, hi."

"How you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Better then I was back in Nermia."

The two friends talked for a couple more minutes in which Ranma introduced her daughter and Dr. Tofu introduced his wife Kari. They made plans to meet for lunch. When they met for lunch, Ranma told him about the last few years and did the same. Then they asked a big question. Ranma asked if he would be Takara's Godfather to which he replied "I'd be honored." Then he asked her if she'd like to open a joint practice with him and his wife.

Takara once again asked about her father. Looking into her daughter's eyes she made a decision. She silently pleaded that her daughter would be mature enough to accept what she was about to tell her. Ranma sat her daughter down and told her of Jusenkyo. Seeing her disbelieving face she pulled out a package of "Instant spring of the drowned dog and used it on their fish. Upon seeing this Takara's face paled. "It...it's true." She got up and ran to her room. As soon as her door closed she said "My parents are freaks!"

Hearing this Ranma, who had tears running down her face, got up walked to her room, closed the door, and then sat down on her bed, pulled her knees to her chest and cried. For the rest of the week Takara treated her mother coldly or ignored her out right. On the day of Takara's sixteenth birthday, Ranma used "Crouch of the wild tiger" to beg her daughter's forgiveness, but she just yelled at her

"YOU ARE A FREAK. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I HATE YOU!"

Takara then left the house and Ranma went to her room with her heart shattered. For the third time in her life she cried. Over the following week everyone, with the exception of Takara, noticed that Ranma wasn't her usual self and that she was just going through the motions. Nothing seemed to penetrate her heart.

After Takara went to school, Ranma wrote out a letter to her daughter apologizing for ruining her life and that she left everything she owned to her. Once that was done, she changed into her white ceremonial outfit. She then tied her knees together. (this is part of the female sepukku ritual) She then she wrote her death poem. She then plunged the tanto into her stomach.

Takara returned home for the lunch she forgot to take. When she entered, she went into the living room and saw her mother with her back to her. She noticed something red and growing. Realizing what was happening she shouted, "MOM" as she ran to her and pulled the tanto out tossing it across the room. She quickly applied pressure while calling 911. Once an ambulance was on the way she asked "Why?"

"Because I love you too much to hurt you anymore."

It was sometime later when Takara reluctantly left the hospital with her Grandfather. He took her to her empty home which currently seemed cold. There she found an envelope addressed to her. She opened and read it. 'What have I done?' she asked herself. That only made her feel more guilty about what she had done.

A few days later Ranma walked into the living room of her house and was tackled to the ground in a glomp (worthy of Shampoo which takes them to the floor) by Takara who is continuously apologizing to her. After a minute Ranma managed to pull herself up against the couch shifting her daughter into her lap. Her daught reached into the end table drawer and pulled out a package and handed it to her mother who opened it and started crying at the sight of the locket and it's inscription of

:World's Best Mother: and inside a picture of them together opposite :Love Takara:

"I love it."

A/N: Takara = Treasure

A/N:

"Never ever eeeever" is often used in Y2J Chris Jericho's promos


End file.
